


Acceptance

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [92]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Bruce Banner, Family Feels, Innuendo, M/M, Massage, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sub Tony Stark, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Time to get serious... they need to figure out what they're going to do with Parker extra extremities... no matter how much the little shit tries to distract Morbie





	Acceptance

Michael was cracking up as he saw the glass next to 'normal looking' Peter, “Tony, um, it's still not tracking his 3rd set of hands.”

Peter blinked and frowned, “Ugh,” he shifted the glass up a set of limbs and shook his head when it suddenly acted like he'd just grabbed the levitating glass. “Okay, so it's tracking the 2nd set at least... I think.” Michael was laughing, Peter couldn't visually see his limbs, only two normal limbs so to figure out which set he was using he had to grope around 'on his arm/shoulder' to figure it out, “Yeah it's the second set.”

Michael reached to circle his hands around his waist, smiling when he felt arms gabbing him back as he rocked, “How's everything feeling?”

“My ribs are sore... These things are heavy and feel like they're pulling every muscle in my chest.”

“It's because of all the new muscle strain, you'll build up the strength needed for them.”

Peter sighed, “Still say this shouldn't have happened...”

“Peter, we can't... the only option for removal is- I won't let anyone butcher you like that.”

Peter held tighter, “No- not... not going to do anything like that. It's just... at least you get to hide your wings. I get these damn things...”

Michael reached for the belt, “Off with this... lay on your stomach.”

“Hey hey hey, none of that,” Tony screeched while Bruce just smiled before reaching up to snag a firm grip on his hair, not pulling, just holding it until Tony blinked before he stepped back to him.

“Let them do whatever they need to stay calm during this.” Tony seemed to snap out of it when Bruce let his hair go and kissed his cheek. “Okay?”

“Just... don't need to see the equivalent to my kids going at it, all I'm saying!”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I'm just going to massage the muscles! Pervert.”

Tony blinked before glaring, “Oh, and what do I need to bleach my eyes over when Jarvis alerted to a bite incident in your room?”

“It's your own fucking fault for putting a blanket protocol! I wasn't the one biting!”

Tony flailed, “That makes it worse! What if that infected him again? We aren't even sure we could cure him if he does get infected again!”

Bruce rubbed his eyes, “You boys okay?”

“Yeah, we're fine,” Peter sighed as he felt soft hands rubbing along his sore muscles, “This is heaven. Did I die and go to heaven and someone forget to tell me?”

“No, Parker, you're still on earth.”

“Should be heaven...”

“You two, just, try to keep it to a minimum, I think it's about time I calm Tony the fuck down.”

“Can't guarantee it but we'll try to have Jarvis warn you if you're about to walk in on something.”

Bruce growled something in Tony's ear, he got wide eyes and small tremors in response, “Michael, you might want to put in your earbuds.”

Michael blinked and nodded. “J, can you convey Peter's words to me?”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael smirked at Tony quickly following after Bruce when he stomped out. “Still, that just seems a little weird.”

“Why? Bruce is like, the ultimate control. Of course Tony is going to allow dominance to someone like him. He'll stand down when it's the right thing to do and step up when he needs to.” Michael laughed, wincing and watching as he felt something pop under his hand, Peter just looked to moan and shift before settling, “God that feels better. Can you do that to all of them?”

“Something slip into a proper place or something?”

“Wherever it did, it feels so much better. Keep going.”

He automatically tried to listen, to see what had shifted but shook his head, right Jarvis was letting Peter's voice through, he couldn't hear the rest of the world. He was stuck with just his eyes and touch. He smirked when one hand reached back to grab at him, “We're supposed to be being good?”

Peter turned those new beautiful segmented eyes to him, “But... I got other places that need a massage too. It aches so much.”

Michael smirked as he leaned down, “Does it? Does it ache so much and need 'special' massage?”

“Uh huh... needs something hard and slick...”

He couldn't hear it but he felt the purring vibrations as he leaned to kiss him, “It will have to wait.”

Peter looked like he was whimpering, “But, it aches so much... so empty, clenching so much.”

Michael growled as he kissed his neck before pulling away, “No, we need to get your muscles relaxed. We- we still have to work tomorrow. We can't just- we can't get stuck in a feedback loop of just- We gotta get this down.”

Peter flopped, grump faced before it slowly started fading as Michael continued pressing and rubbing at the new muscles, he could feel each of them pop under his hand as Peter slowly started relaxing, “God, feels so good. Why haven't we done this before?”

“You never asked, Parker...”

Peter was staring off, blinking, “This means I can't- Fuck doesn't this mean, this is going to out me as Spider-man, isn't it?”

Michael frowned, “You- no, you don't have to come out because of this. We can keep the inducer- the Penthouse windows are mirrored, the outside world doesn't need to ever see them unless you want to share them. But, yeah, Spider-man might be stuck with them.”

“Shit.”

“Good news, that means a suit upgrade,” Michael smirked at the glare, he shrugged. “Maybe something that's a 2 piece?”

Peter's eyes shimmered, “So you can just pull my pants down instead of stripping me?”

“Maybe,” Michael smirked as he went back to rubbing at the sore muscles.

Peter visibly sighed, “That means I need to make more webshooters, don't I?”

Michael laughed, “Yeah, it looks like it.”

Michael shifted back when Peter rolled over, grabbing at him and pulling him down for a kiss, “In the mean time, about that deep tissue massage...”

He laughed, kissing him, “Still no, Parker. Keep it in your pants, at least until we get your inducer properly tracking all your arms.”

Peter flopped back and flailed. Oh no... tantrum, Michael sighed, great. He wore himself out quickly, okay not a full blown tantrum, just, hopefully, ranting. “Can we go home?”

“When they give the all clear, yes, but I wouldn't until we get the inducer fully functional.”

Peter got the lip quiver, goddamnit, “Wanna go home with Daddy.”

“Baby boy, we could, but us staying here while they finish the inducer will make it better. Wouldn't want you holding any floating chemicals at work would we? They'd probably freak out thinking you're an unregistered telekinetic.”

“I am an unregistered-”

“You are mutated, not a mutant, technically you don't have to register anything about that. And even then, mutants don't have to register, it just... it helps with the legal sides of things.”

“Still, can't have people knowing, just... too much, too much to lose.”

Michael sighed and hugged his baby boy, “Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

“You don't like fighting...”

Michael shrugged, “Not above hurting monsters.”

 

 


End file.
